


CSI: Descent

by fhsa_archivist



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Nick feels dirty, perverted, immoral for doing this, but there are far worse things he could do than to kneel at his lover's feet.





	CSI: Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my sweetheart Sandersyager. She's very inspirational.  


* * *

Warrick's standing at the foot of the bed, naked and hard, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he stares at Nick. Nick's just coming out of sleep, still naked, dried bits of come flaking off his stomach when his hand brushes down toward his cock. It's the sight in front of him that inspires him to do it, and Warrick stares for a little while longer, breaking the stillness only to take another step forward, one arm heavy by his side while the other is bent, hand slowly stroking.

 

Warrick's watching, waiting, gauging his reaction, and when Nick only licks his suddenly dry lips, Warrick speaks. "I could get off just looking at you," he says, and it's a challenge, a dare, an offer and a promise all at once. Nick attempts to swallow but all he can do is stare, dropping his gaze to where Warrick has his dick in his hand, pointing down the bed toward Nick.

 

There are all kinds of filthy thoughts in his head, too dirty for a virgin, one who's barely gotten the hang of sucking cock. Nevertheless, Nick follows his instincts - or maybe it's just lust - and pushes up from where he's lying, abandoning the head of the bed for the foot, abandoning the revealing position on his back to lie on his stomach instead, so now he's at eye level with Warrick's cock and his own cock is throbbing against the scratchy bedspread.

 

Warrick frowns in his direction as if to ask if Nick knows what he's offering, and the thing is, he does. Being able to make Warrick hard and come just at the sight of him is empowering, and Nick's taking it all in stride, showing trust where none was requested. In simple terms, he wants Warrick to jerk off for him, and he wants to take in the face, for reasons unbeknownst to him and frankly, the reasons don't matter. He just wants to do it and one of the things Warrick has taught him in the bedroom is to defy his inhibitions. As only Warrick's guidance could encourage, lust outweighs modesty, so Nick turns his face up to Warrick's, asking for it in his expression as much as in his words. "Do it."

 

The rapid rise and fall of Warrick's chest points to heightened breathing, and Nick smiles up at him, pleased to have this effect on his lover. What happens next is far from expected, but Nick's sure it makes sense, sure there's a reason for Warrick's quiet demand. "Get on the floor."

 

His eyes are wide and he imagines that he should look innocent or ashamed, but what he imagines is not the case because what he feels is full of knowledge, of initiative. Somehow he's graceful in his descent, his body operating independently of his mind, putting him in the position Warrick wants even though he hasn't specifically asked for it. Looking up, Nick feels dirty, perverted, immoral for doing this, but there are far worse things he could do than to kneel at his lover's feet. His own cock goes unnoticed as Warrick begins to stroke himself, firm, efficient movements that soon fill the room, and Nick's head, with the sound of the slap of flesh against flesh, the earthy scent of Warrick's arousal filling his nostrils.

 

Eyes closed, nostrils flared, and neck arched, Nick manages to remain still when gooey warmth splatters against his face, multiple spurts hitting his forehead and cheeks and, finally, his lips. Instead of licking, he simply parts his lips, letting out a heavy sigh when he feels the weight of Warrick's cock against his mouth. He opens his eyes to gaze up at Warrick, strings of semen blurring his view, but he can still see the look on Warrick's face, undefinable except for the most subtle signs of shock. A moment later he's on his feet, and Warrick's got the edge of the blanket, wiping off his face as efficiently as he can. "It's okay," Nick says, watching curiously as Warrick sinks down beside him on the bed. "I liked it."

 

Warrick shakes his head then, and Nick wonders if he's done something wrong, but the arm that slips around his shoulders reassures him that everything's all right. "What about-" Warrick starts, and Nick shakes his head, taking Warrick's hand to place it on his stomach, which is coated with a fresh sample of his own semen. "I already did." Warrick shakes his head in disbelief, then drags them both under the covers, spooning against Nick as they rest together and wait for sleep to claim them.


End file.
